


So You Watched Over Me

by AgentsofFandom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofFandom/pseuds/AgentsofFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the scene in 2x05 where they talking Coulson monitoring Skye and the cameras locations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Watched Over Me

So You Watched Over Me  
A/U: I own nothing from the Marvel Universe, I just borrowing the characters to make my own fantasies come true. I took inspiration for this story after watching 2x05 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the realization that Coulson had been watching Skye. I have only written roughly before, but decided to take action and puts my thoughts on paper, so to speak, if you have any suggestions please be kind. I am striving to be better with my work. If you do like this one, I have more ideas in my head as well. Here we go.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Which is why we had to monitor you.”

  
“Whoa, wait. Monitor? That is a very specific word.” Skye was taken aback that Coulson had been keeping tabs and watching her.

  
“We didn’t tell you about this because we wanted to passively observe, see if the writings would trigger something in you.” Coulson replied back hoping that Skye wouldn’t get too upset with this invasion of privacy.

  
“So what you guys put like tiny cameras in my bunk?” Skye asked, but really was only mildly worried about Coulson watching her in her bunk, the thought actually excited her a little bit.

  
“Not in your bunk, but I think you’re focusing on the wrong details here.” He hoped that she wouldn’t notice that he tried to change the topic, there was no way he would actually tell her that he had some cameras put in her bunk.

  
She did notice the way the tops of his ears got red like he was embarrassed about something involving the cameras, it’s not like she had done anything that she should be freaking out over him seeing. Her brain was running into overdrive about what he would do if he were to see anything, so many dirty thoughts were playing out and she decided she might hold on to those ideas for a bit and see what she could have happen through it.

  
Ever since her and Coulson had first met she was drawn to him, but after seeing him sacrifice his life for the life of all others in the train station when they first met Mike Peterson, she knew then that she had feelings for Coulson however there was no way that she would act on those feelings. She was much younger than him though the age difference had never bothered her, but it might bother him. Plus he only saw her as an asset for the team not someone to pursue for romantic interests.  
But through the past months from rescuing him from Raina and him going to all out lengths to find the GH drug to bring her back to life, she felt like they had a bond. Plus the occasional flirting didn’t hurt either. Yes, this seemed like a perfect way to see if she could get any reaction from him because she was a girl and wasn’t going to go after him, got to make him think this was his idea.

  
Later that night, once everyone should be in their bunks or relaxation areas, he decided to check on all the cameras to make sure everything was going well. May was doing her exercises winding down for the day, because no one wants to sleep stressed. Fitz was in the lab working on some plans and talking to what he had come to assume was a vision of Simmons that he was seeing. Ward was pacing in his cell, god how he wished he didn’t have to have this monster on board his plane because of how uncomfortable it made Skye.

  
With Skye on him mind he scanned the cameras to try and find her, didn’t take long as she was in her bunk working on her laptop more than likely doing some more research into the carvings and what they may mean. He realized that no matter how hard he might try once she set her mind to something there was nothing that could change it. Focusing back on Skye he could see that she was shutting down her laptop for the night and that meant she was gonna go to sleep, but boy was he wrong tonight.

  
She was wearing shorts that mocked the name as they barely covered her ass and a pale pink tank top that upon closer look wasn’t wearing a bra underneath it. She started to run her hands over her legs and arms thinking she was probably just working out her muscles so she wouldn’t be so tense before she went to bed, but then she started running her hands over her breasts through her tank top. With that Coulson mouth dropped open, was she leading up to do what he thought she was gonna do, this wasn’t something that she had done, but then again we had been extremely busy gathering new forces and supplies since Hydra had come out of the dark.

  
He knew that he should stop watching but couldn’t take his eyes off the sight in front of him. He had known for a long time that he had feelings for Skye, but couldn’t act on them first because it was against regulations and now because he was busy with Director business, he longed to tell her multiple times about how he felt hoping that she felt the same way. A thought then popped into his head with their conversation earlier that day about him monitoring her to see if there was any reaction to the carvings, did she suspect that he was lying about the cameras in her bunk? She didn’t let on while they had finished up their conversation in his office.

  
His eyes were drawn back to the screen when he saw Skye removing her tank top followed by her shorts, her hands followed in their path of rubbing all over her body, over her breasts stopping to pinch her nipples ever so slightly to cause a little pain from the look on her face and the noises she would make. Her right hand then started their decent from her breast down her stomach coming to her apex where she paused and looked towards the camera with a look of pure lust in her eyes.  
With that Coulson pants felt extremely tight, she knew about the cameras and was putting on a show for him. He unzipped his pants and grasped his length, he started to stroke himself slowly while he watched Skye move her hand further down into her folds as she inserted a finger inside her followed by a second one. Her hips bucked up matching the pace she was setting by her fingers, she paused to remove her fingers bringing them up to her mouth, tasted herself followed by another smile to the camera.

  
God what was this girl trying to do to me, Coulson increased his pace and was getting extremely close. Oh how he wished it could be him that was licking her fingers, breasts, and everywhere else. He wanted his hands on her so bad. Skye brought her hand back down to her clit and started rubbing herself, my god the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. He wanted to be the one making her make those sounds and my god he would. He was so close he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, then finally falling off that edge with Skye’s name of his lips.

  
She followed shortly after with her own climax with Coulsons name escaping her lips as well. There was no mistaking it now, she had most certainly put on that little show for him. He smiled when he saw her curling her finger for him to the camera. This was gonna be one hell of a night for them both.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/U: Well there it is, first part of this story. Hoping you like it, like I said if you have any helpful hints please let me know.


End file.
